Lost On Christmas Day
by Princess Daisy lover 15
Summary: It's Christmas Day and Peach is hosting a Christmas party but before the party, she notices a lost little girl walking alone on the street so she takes her in. Very bad summary. One Shot. R&R please!


I don't own any of the Mario characters

The only characters I own are:

Princess Della Sarasa (Crawford) (Age 9)

Nick (Nicholas) (Age 11)

Jessica (Age 9)

Brandon (Age 9)

Andrew (Age 10)

Princess Heather (Age 16)

Prince Jameson (Age 9)

Boyd (Age ?)

The Sunshine Kingdom

Mrs. Toadsimer (Age 44)

Spellcurse (Age 36)

The Boss (Age 42)

Tony (Age 39)

Vinnie (Age 32)

Dr. Frank (Age 35)

Dr. Greg (Age 34)

April Alexander (Age 13)

Opal Alexander (Age 15) (April's older sister)

Mr. Crawford (Age 40) (Della's father if he was still alive)

Josh Crawford (Age 18) (Della's oldest brother if he was still alive)

Mitch Crawford (Age 17) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Caleb Crawford (Age 12) (Della's youngest brother if he was still alive)

Jacob Crawford (Age 14) (Della's brother if he was still alive)

Doctor Mushroom (Age 40)

Annabelle (Age 6)

* * *

><p>Lost On Christmas Day<p>

On Christmas Day in Sarasaland, Della woke up bright and early and ran downstairs. When she went into the living room, she saw that there were a lot of presents under the Christmas tree.

"Oh my gosh, there are so many presents under the tree! I'm so excited about opening them!" Della thought to herself as she started to get excited.

In excitement, Della ran upstairs and woke up her parents and her older sister.

"Mom, Dad, Santa came, Santa came!" Della shouted it excitement.

"He did?" Mrs. Sarasa said still half asleep.

"Yes. There are a ton of presents under the tree, you should go see it." Della told her mom.

"I will in a little while." Mrs. Sarasa told her daughter.

"Awww." Della whined.

"Alright, just give me a few minutes to fully wake up." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Ok." Della said all happy again.

"Go wake your sister up while you're at it." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Yes, Mom." Della said as she went out of their bedroom.

Della ran to her sister's bedroom door and opened it.

* * *

><p>"Daisy, wake up." Della whispered as she started to poke her with her finger.<p>

Daisy was still fast asleep.

"Daisy, please wake up." Della whined as she started to get a little mad.

"What do you want?" Daisy said half asleep.

"Mom told me to tell you to wake up." Della told her sister.

"Why?" Daisy asked.

"We won't be able to open presents if you're not up." Della replied.

"Fine, I'll get out of bed." Daisy told her.

"Alright, I'll see you downstairs for breakfast and presents." Della said.

"Ok." Daisy told her.

With that, Della went downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Is Daisy getting up?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.<p>

"She said that she would." Della replied.

"Don't worry, I'm up now!" Daisy hollered from the top of the steps.

"Come on down honey." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Coming!" Daisy shouted as she ran down the steps and into the kitchen.

"What do you want to eat?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Well what are you making?" Daisy asked her mom.

"I can make eggs, bacon, waffles, pancakes, bagel, toast, French toast, and more." Mrs. Sarasa offered.

"I'll just have some eggs please." Daisy said.

"Same for me." Said Della.

"Do you both want scrambled?" Mrs. Sarasa asked her two daughters.

"Yes please." Both girls said at the same time.

While Mrs. Sarasa made the girls' scrambled eggs, Daisy got a text message from Peach.

"Mom, Peach invited our whole family over to her castle for a big Christmas party this afternoon. Can we go?" Daisy asked.

"Sure, we have nothing else planned for today." Mrs. Sarasa told her as she was making the eggs.

"Great, let me text her back saying that we're going." Daisy said.

"Ok." Mrs. Sarasa said.

"I hope April and her sister, Opal is going to be there." Della added.

"I'm sure they will." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"I'm sure they will too." Della said.

After about 10 minutes, Mrs. Sarasa was done with the girls' eggs.

* * *

><p>"Here you go girls." Mrs. Sarasa said as she handed the girls their plate of scrambled eggs.<p>

"Thank you." Both girls said in unison.

"You're welcome and would you like anything to drink?" Mrs. Sarasa asked.

"Can I have some milk please?" Della asked.

"Sure, sweetie." Mrs. Sarasa replied as she headed towards the refrigerator.

"Can I have some milk too?" Daisy asked.

"Sure." Mrs. Sarasa replied as she grabbed two glass cups from the cabinet.

Once the girls and their parents finished their breakfast, the whole family went into the living room to open presents.

"Who wants to open their present first?" Daisy asked as she sat on the floor with Della.

"Maybe we should let Della open hers first since this is her first Christmas with us." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

"Alright." Said Daisy.

Della went over to the tree and reached for the small present that was wrapped with red wrapping paper and had her name on it. She quickly tore the paper off and gasped.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, this is so pretty!" Della exclaimed as she took the silver bracelet out of the little box.<p>

"That is pretty." Mr. Sarasa said.

"Try it on." Daisy told her.

Della put the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"It fits perfectly." Della said not taking an eye off the bracelet.

"I'm glad." Said Daisy.

"Daisy, your next." Mrs. Sarasa told her.

Daisy went over to the tree and grabbed a box wrapped with green and red stripped wrapping paper. She too quickly tore the paper off and squealed with excitement.

* * *

><p>"Oh my gosh, you got me a smart phone?" Daisy asked taking the phone out of its box.<p>

"Merry Christmas." Said Della.

"Oh my gosh, Della, thank you so much!" Daisy exclaimed as she hugged her little sister.

When all the presents were open, the whole family got ready for Peach's party.

* * *

><p>Over in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach was really busy getting the castle ready for her big Christmas party which was in a few hours.<p>

"Princess, the store just called concerning the food." The green toad told her.

"Is the food ready to be picked up?" Peach asked.

"Yes your highness. Do you need me to pick it up for you? The green toad asked.

"I think I'll do this one. You go help everyone else get ready. If anyone shows up early, ask them if they want something to drink or something because we have lots of drinks." Peach told him.

"Are you sure you want to go to the store alone? Bowser can attack at anytime, even though it's Christmas." The green toad asked.

Peach giggled and said, "I think I'll be fine. You go help the others ok?"

"Alright." The green toad sighed as he went back to help the other toads.

Peach grabbed her pink coat and went out the door.

* * *

><p>As Peach walked on the sidewalk, she noticed a little girl walking alone and was crying. This little girl had short, blonde hair that went to her shoulders; she wore a light pink, silk nightgown, and was holding a light brown teddy bear with a dark brown belly.<p>

"Hi sweetie, are you all alone?" Peach asked as she knelt down in front of the little girl.

The little girl nodded.

"Where are your parents?" Peach asked.

"They're not here anymore." The little girl said quietly as tears ran down both her cheeks. "They died when our house caught on fire and I was sent to an orphanage."

"And you ran away?" Peach asked.

The little girl nodded.

"I should probably take you back, they might be looking for you." Peach told her.

"I don't want to go back there." The little girl told her.

"Why not?" Peach asked.

"The people there are really mean. They make us work every day, they yell at us for no reason, we were locked up every night, and if we did something wrong, they would smack us with a whip." The little girl explained.

"That's horrible!" Peach exclaimed.

The little girl just nodded.

"Would you like to come back to my place, we're about to have a party." Peach told her.

The little girl nodded.

"What's your name?" Peach asked.

"Annabelle." The little girl replied.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, I'm Peach. How old are you?" Peach asked.

"I'm 6 years old." Annabelle told her.

"Cool, well I was actually going to go to the store to pick up some food for the party I told you about." Said Peach.

"Ok." Annabelle said.

Peach and her new friend Annabelle went into the store to get the food for the party.

* * *

><p>"Where are you from?" Peach asked as she walked next to Annabelle holding her hand.<p>

"I don't remember." Annabelle told her.

"Oh it's ok; you don't have to tell me." Peach told her.

"I know I was from the US but I don't know where in the US." Annabelle told her.

"Oh ok." Said Peach.

Peach and Annabelle got the food that they needed for the party and went back home.

When they arrived at the castle, they saw that Mario and Luigi were already there.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mario, hi Luigi, I'm so glad you two could make it." Peach said as she hugged both plumbers.<p>

"You know we wouldn't miss it for anything." Said Mario.

"Who's the little girl?" Luigi asked as he pointed to the little blonde haired girl.

"Oh that's Annabelle; I found her walking alone on the street." Peach told them.

"Isn't that kidnapping though?" Luigi asked.

"No, her parents died and she was in an orphanage, but she said that the people there were really mean and she ran away." Peach explained

"She probably won't want to go back there if she said that the people who ran the place were mean." Mario added.

"Exactly so that's why I invited her to the party and let her stay with me." Peach told them.

"I'm sure she'll like it here." Said Mario.

"I'm sure she will too. When the other guests get here, we'll introduce her to everyone." Peach told them.

"Alright." Mario and Luigi said in unison.

The Mario Bros. and Annabelle helped Peach set the food out for the guests.

* * *

><p>About a half hour later, Daisy and her family along with April, Opal, Princess Heather and Prince Jameson showed up at the castle.<p>

"Hey guys!" Peach exclaimed as she ran up to greet her guests.

"Peach!" Daisy exclaimed as she ran and hugged her best friend.

"I'm so glad you guys came." Peach told them.

"I'm glad I could make it." Princess Heather said.

"Guys, I have a new friend who I would like to introduce." Peach told them.

Annabelle walked over to the group.

"This is Annabelle, she will be joining us today and she's going to be staying with me since she doesn't have a home." Peach told them.

"Nice to meet you, Annabelle, I'm Della." Della told her.

"Nice to meet you. How old are you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm 9, how about you?" Della asked.

"I'm 6." Annabelle replied.

"Oh cool, I'm sure we're going to be good friends." Della told her.

Annabelle just nodded.

* * *

><p>A few minutes pasted more people arrived at the castle until the castle was crowded.<p>

"Let's get this party started!" Peach exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and went into the ballroom and started to dance.

"This is fun!" Annabelle exclaimed as she was dancing next to Della.

"Yes it is!" Della exclaimed as she continued to dance next to her new friend and April.

"You need to come over to my place some time." April told Della and Annabelle.

"I know. We can have a slumber party. We can even invite Princess Heather too." Della told her.

"That would be fun, don't you agree, Annabelle?" April asked.

"Yes." Said Annabelle.

Out of nowhere, Bowser crashed through the ceiling causing everyone to run out of the castle in fear.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing here, Bowser, can't you see I'm hosting a Christmas party here?" Peach asked angrily.<p>

"Yes I can and I came here to ask you why I wasn't invited." Bowser told her.

"Why do you think I didn't invite you?" Peach asked.

Bowser just stood there thinking.

"It's because this party is only for my friends." Peach told him.

Bowser didn't say anything and just walked out all upset.

"Wait!" Peach called.

"What? I thought I wasn't invited." Bowser told her.

"I'll let you stay if you promise not to destroy anything or kidnap me or anyone else." Peach told him.

"Fine, I won't try anything today just because it's Christmas and I want to stay." Bowser told her.

"Good. Now let's start partying again." Peach said.

The others came back in and everyone, including Bowser danced until it got really late.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming guys; I hope you guys had fun." Peach told everyone.<p>

"Thanks for inviting us." April and Opal told her.

"No problem, I'm glad you guys came." Peach told them.

"It was nice meeting you, Annabelle, I hope I get to see you soon." Della told Annabelle.

"Me too." Annabelle told her.

With that, Daisy and her family, April and Opal, and Princess Heather and Prince Jameson left.

* * *

><p>"Peach." Said Annabelle.<p>

"What is it?" Peach asked.

"I'm really glad you took me in. I'm going to really like staying with you." Annabelle told her.

"I'm glad. Now let's get you to bed, I'm sure you're really tired." Peach told her.

Annabelle nodded.

"I guess we should probably go." Mario told her.

"Thanks for coming guys." Peach told them.

"You're welcome. We had fun." Luigi told her.

"I'm glad. Said Peach.

"Good night." Mario and Luigi said.

"Good night." Said Peach.

The Mario Bros. left and Peach took Annabelle upstairs and put her to bed and shortly after, she went to bed too.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys liked this random Christmas story and I hope you guys have a Merry Christmas!<p> 


End file.
